For many years agricultural balers have been used to consolidate and package crop material to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. Usually, a mower-conditioner cuts and conditions the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. When the cut crop material is properly dried, a baler, for example a round baler, travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into cylindrically-shaped round bales.
More specifically, the cut crop material is gathered at the front of the baler from along the ground, onto a pickup assembly, and introduced into a bale-forming chamber within the baler. Inside the cut crop is rolled up into a predetermined size. A conventional bale chamber may include a pair of opposing sidewalls with a series of belts, chains, and/or rolls that rotate and compress the crop material in to the cylindrically-shaped round bale. When the predetermined size is achieved, the cylindrically-shaped round bale is wrapped and bound by wrapping material, such as net wrapping, plastic wrapping, and/or wire. After the round bale is wrapped, the back of the baler, or tailgate, opens and the wrapped bale is discharged. The tailgate is then closed and the cycle repeated as necessary and desired to manage the field of cut crop material.
Conventional balers require a relatively long period of downtime, typically between 10 and 15 seconds, to open the tailgate of the baler and eject the wrapped bale. The downtime required reduced the overall efficiency of the harvesting system. Modified balers have been designed to allow for continuous harvesting, where crop can either be stored in a separate crop supply chamber (or “pre-chamber”) or wrapped into a new bale, simultaneous with the wrapping and ejecting of a fully formed bale in the main bale chamber.
Types of pre-chambers have been previously described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,969 and 4,656,812, which use pre-chambers located in front of a bale chambers to store crop material. Typical of many balers/pre-chamber designs, there is difficulty in both allowing crop material to enter the pre-chamber due to difficult flow angles or several moving parts, and having cropping material exit the pre-chamber in a controlled manner that consistently produces bales with uniform shape and density.
The instant application provides a continuous harvester with a crop supply chamber that is capable of storing crop material during the wrapping and ejecting of a bale, ejecting stored crop material during the creation of a new bale, and combining the stored crop material with new crop material to consistently create high quality bales of uniform shape and density.